The Nicest Slytherin
by She Who Must Not Be Named 77
Summary: Alice Malfoy is the half-sister of Draco. This story is really just about her life, and maybe love and friendship I don't know, my friends the one writing it, I'm just publishing it for you guys . Please read and review! Rated K at the moment. May change.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! This is a story by one of my friends, so all credit goes to her (: This is copyrighted! Do NOT steal it please! I'll try update once every few days, or week, depending on how busy I am. It changes scene, and in the original edition wherever there's a line was where a part ended. © 2012

Luna

* * *

"Draco! Why, in Merlin's beard, are you talking to her?" The shrill voice of Pansy Parkinson came rolling across the common room of the Slytherin house. Nearly every pair of eyes turned to the two huddled in the corner.  
Draco huffed and gave Pansy a look. "I'll be there in a second." He turned back around and gave the tiny girl in front of him an even bigger look. "Just, stay out of trouble." Was the last thing he whispered before leaving and joining his normal group.  
Alice watched her half brother carefully. She admired him, and always had. They shared the same colour hair, though hers was nearly waist length and wavy. They also shared a father, and a last name, but not a mother. She remembered clear as day when Draco heard her name being called at the Sorting Ceremony. How he had stood up and walked right up to her, promptly after the hat had screamed Slytherin. How the hall had grown hushed as he practically drug her out the massive doors.  
That was 4 years ago. The start of year 5 had been quiet so far. The tiny Slytherin girl adjusted her robes. Around Hogwarts she was called 'The nicest Slytherin' but in her house's common room she was considered the 'weakest' to ever be put in the house. This only coming from her great interest in basically everybody, whether they were from Gryffindor or Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, she loved them all as long as they were nice to her.  
Sometimes Alice Malfoy wished she was in the same year as her brother, who was only a year ahead of her. Other times she thanked the stars. He was protective, though he tried not to show it, and often checked in on her.  
Scooting from the chair she sat in, her shoes hitting the stone of the dungeons she moved quietly to the door and slipped out of it, sneaking off once again to go practice.

* * *

10 and ¾ inch, pear wood, unicorn hair core, slightly springy. Alice recalled every word that Ollivander had said to her about the wand that had chosen her. Fingers flexed around it carefully she stared at the tree that had been lucky enough to become her opponent.  
The Forbidden Forest, was...well...it was Forbidden for those who didn't know. And as 'for' the rules as the little Malfoy girl was, she disliked the room of Requirements, which was oddly becoming more full these days, and so she snuck off into the trees every couple days to practice.  
Raising the wand she quietly inhaled to calm her nerves, having heard tales of how many creatures lived within the endless trees. No matter how many times she came out here, it was always frightening.  
"Lumos Maximus." The simple spell was cast and the tip of her wand lit up instantly, brightly, causing the leaves and scarce bushes to rustle. She knew she wasn't alone. Gathering twigs and clearing a space she pointed the wand at the pile. "Incendio" Flames erupted and she whispered 'Nox'.  
Now comfortable the girl faced the tree again. Thinking of what to cast.  
"Engorgio!" The tree's roots ripped the ground as its limbs branched out, breaking open trees that happened to be in its way. As the plant grew taller and taller, Alice laughed gently. Well at least that worked properly.  
"Reducio." And everything was back to normal, minus the broken trees and ground.  
"Do not tempt me to take points away from my own house, Miss Malfoy." The cool voice ripped through Alice's concentration.  
She jumped, turning in place quickly, wand raised only to see Snape, the current Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, and head of Slytherin. Her hazel eyes widened into the size of oranges.  
"How..I mean..I'm sorry Professor...I was just...I was just.." Stumbling to find the correct words she bowed her head lowering the wand slowly.  
Snape stood there, silent for a long moment, his arms crossed as he towered over her. "I assume you know how to duel, Miss Malfoy?"  
Alice nodded quickly, amazed when the professor pulled out his own wand and bowed his upper half. Was he really going to help her practice?

* * *

The duel with an actual professor, somebody who had years on her, was simply amazing. Exhilarated from the way the night had ended, with a stern 'goodnight', to be precise, from Snape, Alice quickly bound to her room in the dungeons, sitting on the edge of her bed.  
Thinking about everything that had happened...she had actually disarmed the DADA teacher, and gotten half a smile! A laugh would have escaped her had it not been for Pansy strolling by and giving her a glare.  
Perhaps one day she would be able to tell people about what she did, but now was obviously not the time to share.  
"Measly Malfoy." The sickening nicknames made her look up quickly, seeing a group of 5th year Slytherins, just like herself, crowding at her bed. "How many times have we told you to leave Draco alone, he has bigger and better things to take care of." The leader of the group sneered. The girl was massive, thick, and her robes had to stretch to cover her whole body. Her name was Susan, and it was her job, in her mind, to lead the attacks on the younger Malfoy.  
"I wasn't, he's my brother!" She answered with a firm sigh. They just laughed. She saw Susan move and was drawing her wand when the spell slammed into her, only having time to register the 'Petrificus Totalus' that had left the bully's mouth.  
For the next hour she was frozen in place on the ground next to her bunk. And when it was all finally over she crawled under the covers, crying silently.

* * *

"I can't believe you duelled a professor and Snape at that." Tatiana snorted, adjusting the blue skirt she wore, dawning her house colours. The Ravenclaw looked insanely amused. "He could have killed you. Or worse, you could have been expelled." The saying had been going around quite a bit since Hermione Granger had said it a long while ago.  
Alice laughed gently. "I highly doubt he would, it was fun. I learned a lot." She said simply, picking at the snacks they had brought with them to sit outside of Hogwarts, their lessons done for the day.  
"Did you really duel Snape?" A new voice sounded, a male voice. Alice turned, as did Tati, to see the tall boy standing next to the blanket on which they sat.  
A petrified nod came from the Slytherin, looking up at the 'king' of the 5th years. The Gryffindor named Daemon Darkwood stood before them, hands tucked in his pockets, soft brown hair threatening to grow half a centimetre more and cover his pale blue eyes. He was definitely 'The King'.  
"Awesome." Daemon laughed. "I would have been scared out of my robes."  
"Well she wasn't, she practically destroyed him." Tatiana perked up, only joking. Alice turned red and shot her best friend a look.  
"Mind if I join you?" He questioned lightly. They both shook their heads so he sat down on the remainder of the blanket.  
"If only we had a Hufflepuff..." Tatiana muttered under her breath, flicking a crumb off her lap.  
"Yea, that would be something." Daemon chuckled and leaned back, placing his hands behind him. "They call you the nicest Slytherin." He said almost thoughtfully, tilting his head in Miss Malfoy's direction.  
Flustered, Alice attempted to respond and eventually did with. "Yea, well, they call you The King."  
At those very words, The King gave a grimace and rubbed his neck roughly, looking almost embarrassed but mostly annoyed.  
"Yea, they do, don't they?" Daemon answered.  
"I'm sorry!" Alice practically shouted, startling Tatiana so much the pumpkin juice she had in her hands spilt. "I didn't mean to offend you." As soon as she had mentioned his nickname she had regretted it.  
Oddly enough, the Gryffindor chuckled once again. "It's not your fault. It's just, recently, the only people who don't call me King these days are the professors and my parents. I kinda wonder if anybody knows my actual name anymore."  
"Don't tell me.." Tatiana perked up, still wiping pumpkin juice from her dainty hands. "..I know this, I promise." She gave an apologetic smile.  
"It's Daemon Darkwood, that's your name." Alice said absent-mindedly, looking a bit more shy than normal.  
A warm smile broke out on the Gryffindor's lips.  
"Yea."

* * *

A/N: Well that's that chapter! Hoped you enjoyed it, please review!

Luna


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello again, I wasn't expecting to update again so soon, but it's a short chapter. Hope you enjoy and are not throwing things at my by the end of it :3

Luna

* * *

The next couple days went by in quite the blur. Not only did Alice get to hang out with Tatiana and Daemon on multiple occasions, but she had actually been allowed in the Gryffindor common room, where Daemon had introduced the two to many people, most noted being Harry Potter and his two friends Ron and Hermione. The young Slytherin had been pleasantly surprised when the three laughed off the fact she was a Malfoy and had a conversation with her, an actual sensible, civil, conversation.  
"I think you were placed in the wrong house." Ron said, through a mouthful of food, one morning while they were all seated in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table. At that, Tatiana snorted.  
"That's what I have been telling her this whole time! There is no way you can be a Slytherin and be so...so...well, nice." Apparently not being able to find the correct word the Ravenclaw had given up and broken off a piece of plain bread and nibbled on it.  
Alice had often thought this, because it had been brought up so many times in the 4 years ( plus a couple months of 5th year ) she had attended Hogwarts.  
"I think you're all wrong." Daemon retorted out of the blue, just as the Malfoy was about to speak up again. He nudged her, being seated to her left, Tati to her right. His soft blue hues lowered on Ron who was seated directly across from him, Harry in the middle, Hermione across from Tatiana. "I believe, she belongs in Slytherin, not because she fits the usual stereotypes, but because she doesn't. Nowhere in any of the Sorting Hat's songs does he flat out say that Slytherin is evil, we just all believe that they are. I think she can start something, turn Slytherin around for the better. There are bound to be more people like Miss Malfoy here in that house who don't really enjoy the way things have been going..." He paused looking thoughtful. "...but that's just my thought."  
Alice couldn't contain the brilliant smile that erupted upon her lips, or the blush for that matter.. Somebody actually thought that? Maybe he was right. She had always thought it was because of her blood that the Hat had sent her to the land of green and silver. Maybe, just maybe, she was destined for bigger and better things...

* * *

"What do you mean the Forbidden Forest?" Daemon laughed, nearly tripping over his feet. "You actually went into the Forest...alone? As in by yourself?"

Alice was laughing and clinging to Tatiana to keep herself from falling. Now that she had spoken about her foolish adventures in the trees it was actually quite amusing. "Yes, I don't know what on earth I was thinking, to tell you the truth. It was exciting, but I fully understand why that place is considered Forbidden."  
"Alice!" The laughter was cut off abruptly, a shocked looking Draco stood in their way, staring at his half sister with wide eyes.  
"D-Draco." The youngest Malfoy stuttered, thrown off by not only his sudden appearance but the look on his face.  
"What are you doing with them!" He demanded to know, walking forward. Only then did Alice notice that a group of Slytherins were falling into formation behind her brother. "Do you want to be called Measly Malfoy for the rest of your life?" It wasn't anger but disappointment on his face, perhaps an ounce of concern.  
"They are my friends..." She tried but it was cut off by the snickering of the Slytherins.  
"Measly Malfoy. Can't get any decent friends can you?" One sneered.  
Daemon and Tatiana stepped forward almost instantly, both looking furious.  
"Buzz off." Tatiana spat to the group of Slytherins.  
Alice was caught off guard when the Slytherins all pulled their wands. What on earth! She looked to her brother, but only saw him turning away.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, this is a pretty short chapter, but I'm sure you can handle it :P I'm just gonna leave in suspense here ... please don't hurt me! *dodges books*

Luna


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! I haven't read over this yet(I know, bad of me *starts hitting self with lamp Dobby-style*) but I will soon!

Luna

* * *

It wasn't that her heart was broken out of love. Her heart was broken because she had sought help from the only person she could call her brother and he had left her, too afraid to face his own people, too afraid to be seen helping her.  
After Draco had left the Slytherins had their fun."Just because you're the King of our grade doesn't mean you have to protect her. She is a just a Measly Malfoy." One had chuckled, beckoning for Daemon to move out of the way.  
He had only straightened from the words.  
"You heard Tati, piss off! The lot of ya." He finally drew his wand as well. It was three against five, as Alice stumbled with hers and Tatiana whipped out hers. The three stood shoulder to shoulder, Alice pushing her way between them to get in the middle, raising her wand.  
"Pathetic little Measly, needs her friends to take care of her and fight her battles? The worst Slytherin...Hogwarts..has..ever..se-" The boy was cut off by Daemon who jumped forward and just tackled him to the ground instead of actually using his wand.  
Tati was frozen for a second, as were the other four Slytherins, before she pointed her wand and screamed "Immobulus!"  
The girl caught in the spell had been too focused on trying to pry Daemon off the Slytherin boy, the two of which were rolling on the ground like a bunch of dogs. She froze in place.  
Alice ducked her head as a jet of light went roaring by her face, her heart pumping at a million miles an hour. She noticed Daemon's wand just as the other three Slytherins advanced.  
Tatiana took care of another and was about to cast a third spell when one 'Stupefy' hit her and she fell back.  
"Accio wand." Alice pointed her wand to Daemon's and grabbed it with her free hand, staring at the two Slytherins left.  
"What is going on here?" The demanding voice cried. A mortified looking Professor McGonagall had just appeared around the corner. Daemon paused and quickly scrambled from the boy, his own lip bleeding but the boy, whose name was Geoff, they would later find, looked far worse. Mumbled sorries came from those still able to move.  
The Professor looked as if she wasn't sure what to do. "Dumbledore's office. Now!" She demanded while a flustered Madam Pomfrey came bustling to the aid of the three Slytherins who could not, for the moment, make the trip to the Headmaster's office themselves.

* * *

"Do you think we will be expelled..." Tatiana whispered, a smile on her lips, though she looked down right horrified to be sitting in the Headmaster's office.  
"I doubt it. How many rules has Potter broken again?" Daemon chuckled, but he too looked nervous.  
The petty attempts to make the situation seem lighter made Alice nibble on her lip, looking to the other bench, were there two remaining Slytherins had been instructed to 'sit, and stay seated.'  
McGonagall had left to go talk to Dumbledore before they would face him.  
This was horrible.  
"Oh, Daemon, here is your wand." Miss Malfoy said softly, offering it to him carefully.  
The look that spread over the Gryffindor's face was not only appreciation but surprise. "You called me by my name." He chuckled taking his wand back and putting it in the pocket of his robes carefully.  
Alice smiled ever so slightly. "I guess I did." She answered, only noticing that she had after he pointed it out. Just then, the Headmaster appeared, beckoning to the five of them. Robes rustled as they walked forward, taking their sweet time but still taking a second to shove a member of the other party out of the way. Maturity at its finest.  
"What you did today, cannot be excused by a simple wave of the hand." Dumbledore began, leaning over his desk with his ancient fingers interlocked on the top of the cherrywood. "100 points from each house, and detention for two weeks for each of you." He said, glancing over his spectacles. "For the moment I won't expel you, but if this happens again..." He stopped, letting the threat hang in midair, letting their minds complete the sentence. "Does that sound fair?" He questioned leaning back.  
All heads nodded.  
"Very well then. Back to your common rooms." He smiled as if the whole thing hadn't happened. At the end of the stairs, back in the hallway, next to the gargoyles, Daemon and Alice watched Tatiana get swooped up by a passing Ravenclaw and the other Slytherins sulk away.  
"I'll walk you back." Daemon offered. Dinner was being served and it was almost time for bed.  
"That would be nice, thanks." Alice answered, in a shockingly good mood after what they had just gone through.  
Silence surrounded them as they walked through the countless halls of Hogwarts, staying next to each other as they descended towards the dungeons.  
The entrance to the Slytherin Common room was right ahead when they finally stopped.  
"Well." Alice said lightly turning to leave but was stopped when Daemon grabbed her arm and turned her around.  
"Wait, its just..can I talk to you?" Daemon questioned not releasing her arm.  
Alice nodded.  
"Why do you put up with your brother? I mean, he isn't worth the time of day. He didn't even stick up for you." The Gryffindor, The King, looked upset as he spoke.  
The smile on the girl's lips disappeared and she bowed her head softly.  
"He is my brother...and I know he treats me badly in front of most people but he is really nice most of the time, when nobody is around.." She tried.  
"No, that's not an excuse. Blood has nothing to do with it. If he was a man he wouldn't be ashamed to be with you in public." Daemon gripped her slightly tighter.  
Alice nibbled on her lip before pulling away and going into her common room.

* * *

Daemon did not go back to the Gryffindor Tower. He instead waited by the dungeons, quietly, ignoring every odd look he was given as Slytherins carefully trudged back into the common room for the night.  
"What are you doing here Darkwood?" The voice he had finally been waiting for sneered.  
"Draco, we need to talk." Daemon said with a serious look on his face.  
"Fine." Draco responded, shooing off Crabbe and Goyle. "Talk." He crossed his arms and leaned against the cold stone wall, lowering her gaze to the 5th year.  
Daemon withheld the urge to give Draco a right hook, something he felt the boy greatly deserved.  
"Look, it's about Alice, obviously. I know I just met her like a week ago, but the way you treat her isn't right."  
"Mind your own business, King." The Slytherin turned to leave but was promptly shoved up against the wall again.  
Daemon curled his fingers through the robes of the boy as he slowly leaned forward, glaring, his anger rising, and short temper blowing a fuse. "This is my business." He retorted his voice barely above a whisper. "Straighten up and take responsibility of what's right in front of you, like your sister who, no matter what the bloody hell you do, speaks only highly of you."  
Draco narrowed his gaze. "You better watch yourself Darkwood." Was the only thing he could manage to say before Daemon started up again.  
"Who do you think you are Draco? Just because your parents are loaded doesn't mean you are any higher than anybody else here."  
"You don't know what you're talking about Daemon!" Draco snarled right back and rose his hands, shoving the Gryffindor boy back. "Pathetic." He continued as Daemon collected himself, straightening his robes and glaring daggers at the Malfoy boy. "Stay away from me Darkwood! And my sister!" He spat before walking briskly to his common room entrance and disappearing.  
Daemon lowered his gaze for a moment before sighing and running a hand through his hair, cursing under his breath slightly before walking back to the Fat Lady.

* * *

A/N: Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

"Alice! Alice please stop!" Daemon's cries fell on deaf ears.  
Alice didn't look back. She could hear his footfalls, the annoyed tones of students being pushed out of the way as the Gryffindor tried to get to her, but she didn't stop nor did she glance back to him, keeping her head lowered, gaze on the floor.  
Only when his hand grabbed her shoulder in the courtyard did she round on him, her hand connecting with his face in a heartbeat. She felt the sting on her palm and watched his head snap to the side, his eyes widening in surprise.  
"Do not touch me. Do not come near me. I don't want anything to have to do with you." She said clearly, the hurt etched on every detail of her face. It had been that morning after Daemon confronted her brother that Draco came to her and told her what happened. In her opinion, her very strong opinion, Daemon had no right. She understood he was trying to be nice, trying to help her out, but she wanted to attempt to fight her own battles.  
"Alice..." The King said rubbing his cheek, noticing all the people watching them, students and teachers alike. He nearly blushed from the attention "..maybe we can talk somewhere else?" He suggested.  
"No! I'm done talking with you. You had no right, none what so ever, to try and fix things for me. I never asked you to help me!" She was shouting now, something she wasn't sure she had ever done before in her life.  
Daemon looked surprised again and slowly lowered his hand from his face and sighed once. "I didn't know it would upset you so much...I jus-"  
"I don't want to hear excuses Daemon! Go back to Gryffindor! We shouldn't even be friends, I am a Slytherin remember?" She turned on her heel then just so he wouldn't see the burning tears rolling down her cheeks and walked quickly away, pushing through the crowd that had surrounded them, quickly heading to Herbology, nibbling on her lip and brushing the tears away.  
"Ow!" She cried when she ran head first into somebody while she took the long way to class, walking around the grounds.  
The woman clad in black with hair that could only be described as a rats nest smiled darkly down at Alice, raising her wand directly towards the young Slytherin girl.  
"Imperio." The curse rolled out of the woman's lips as a hiss and the moment it hit Alice, she knew she was a goner.  
Standing, caged inside of her own body, she was forced to pick up her bag and walk after the Death Eater, leaving Hogwarts behind in the distance.  
Bellatrix had caught herself a new toy.

* * *

Tears.  
Thats what were streaming down the Ravenclaw's cheeks as she finally moved her hand away from her mouth, having clamped it over her lips firmly to keep from crying out. She had seen Alice's fight with Daemon and had left to go find her, only to see the girl being kidnapped, and had ducked behind a bush.  
It was cowardly, this she understood, but what was she to do against a Death Eater? They were strong and never held back. Alone she would most likely lose that fight. A 5th year.  
For a long moment she watched the two figures becoming smaller as they wandered farther and farther away from Hogwarts, suddenly disapparating when they were beyond the barriers.  
"Daemon!" She was shouting a couple minutes later, running through the halls of Hogwarts, ignoring the shouts of teachers and the insults shouted by those she literally shoved out of the way. Daemon was the only one she could trust after all. Daemon was The King. Her friend. Alice's friend...She shook her head slightly, wiping the tears from her face and sighing, telling herself to man up and think about where the Gryffindor could have gone.  
After searching the main parts of Hogwarts, including the Great Hall where lunch was being set up, and the library, the girl was quick to turn towards where the Gryffindor Common Room was.  
Stopping outside the Fat Lady, panting, she looked up. "Please. I don't know the password...can you just let me in, you know I've been here before." She begged, knowing more often than not the portrait would not grant favors.  
"No password. No entry." Was the calm response of the woman in the painting, fanning herself. Tatiana bit her lip. "Please, just...get Daemon Darkwood!" She tried second time, disappointment flooding her as the woman once again shook her head to the request.  
"Tati?" Shuffling behind her made the Ravenclaw turn abruptly.  
"Daemon! Thank Merlin!" She said quickly, grabbing his arm. "We need Dumbledore! Or somebody!" She literally dragged The King through the halls of Hogwarts, telling a stunned Gryffindor what was happening on the way to the Headmaster's Office.

* * *

A/N: Sorry! Sorry it's taken so long, and rather short, but hope it's okay :)

Luna


End file.
